Futile résistance
by The Evil Riddle
Summary: Oswald a deux faiblesses : son fils et l'homme qu'il aime. Mais lorsque le second met le premier en danger, il doit se résoudre à couper les ponts, au grand désespoir du Riddler.


Ecrit pour la communauté Livejournal fam-fic, sur le thème "Rien que pour toi"

* * *

Jusqu'à présent, Oswald avait toujours comblé Martin de cadeaux, d'attention et d'affection. Ce n'était pas nouveau qu'il adorait son fils adoptif, nulle à Gotham ne l'ignorait, et en particulier les mesures qui avaient été prises pour décourager toute tentative de s'en servir contre lui. Les rares à avoir essayé étaient des exemples à ne pas suivre et dont chacun avait pu admirer les corps démembrés aux informations télévisées. Toutefois, Martin n'était pas l'unique faiblesse d'Oswald Cobblepot. La seconde était le sourire d'Edward Nygma, décadent au possible et le Pingouin ne voulait en aucun cas y avoir affaire. Il avait toutes les peines du monde à y résister, trop mauvais à ne pas succomber face aux tentations de ce monde.  
Le problème - l'un des multiples problèmes - avec le Riddler, avec Edward Nygma, c'était qu'il était un aimant à crises. Oswald ne pouvait s'empêcher de hurler à cause de lui, ce qui était très fâcheux. Rien de pire pour ses nerfs  
Il faisait tout pour éviter de se laisser séduire, et il y parvenait la plupart du temps, du moins en apparence.  
Hélas pas toujours.  
Ce sourire était un réconfort, même lorsqu'il ne lui était pas adressé, et un réconfort dont il avait du mal à se passer quand toutes ses nuits étaient passées à ruminer sa solitude et ses morts, dans la douleur causée par sa jambe qui l'empêchait évidemment de dormir.  
Cela ne comblait en rien les sentiments qu'il avait toujours pour Ed, et cela aggravait sans doute cette semi-dépendance qu'il avait développé - toujours à veiller sur lui en secret, à lui fournir ce dont il avait besoin sous prétexte d'en profiter, trouvant sans cesse des excuses pour passer du temps ensemble, des alliances brèves, éphémères, qu'il faisait passer pour des entorses à leur rivalité.  
Au fond il n'y avait pas de rivalité. Oswald aurait simplement voulu qu'Edward fasse partie de sa vie autrement, mais ils ne jouaient pas dans la même cours.  
Le Pingouin était un homme d'affaire et un père aimant. Le Riddler était une catastrophe ambulante, instable et psychotique - même si, oh, cela n'empêchait pas Oswald de fracasser le crâne d'un sbire ou d'en poignarder un autre de temps en temps.  
Mais clairement, ils étaient devenus trop différents.  
Pourtant, le Pingouin faisait suffisamment confiance à Ed pour lui confier Martin. C'était venu naturellement chez Edward de vouloir sympathiser avec son fils, et si, au début, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un caprice, l'affection qui les liait à présent était bel et bien réelle.  
Oswald aurait dû se douter que cela allait inévitablement poser problèmes. C'était toujours, toujours comme ça avec Ed, mais bien que cela l'agaçait au plus haut point, ils ne restaient jamais fâchés bien longtemps.  
Trop peu de résistance, le Pingouin était trop doux quand il s'agissait d'Edward Nygma. Un éclat de rire, un éclat de dents blanches derrière un sourire maniaque, et plus rien n'avait d'importance, vraiment.  
Jusqu'au jour où ça en a eu.  
Bien sûr, cela faisait mal de reconnaître que l'on s'était trompé et que l'on avait accordé sa confiance à la mauvaise personne. Et c'était pire lorsque son enfant en faisait les frais.  
Martin n'était pas blessé, mais souffrait de quelques égratignures, et surtout, il avait eu peur.  
Cette fois les sourires d'Ed ne suffirent plus. Les hauts cris d'Oswald les couvraient tous.  
Martin faisait des cauchemars. Le Pingouin restait éveillé toute la nuit, pour des raisons différentes de ses insomnies habituelles.  
Assis auprès de lui, enroulé dans sa robe de chambre aux arabesques noires et dorées, Oswald caressait les boucles brunes de son fils en lui promettant que tout irait bien, la boule dans la gorge.  
Comment tout pourrait-il aller alors qu'il venait de perdre la seule attache qui le reliait encore au Riddler ?  
Mais il se ressaisit, redressant les épaules. C'était sa responsabilité d'écarter Ed définitivement de sa vie.  
Ce n'était pas un choix facile, mais Oswald savait prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient.  
Dire non une première fois, puis une seconde...  
A chaque fois c'était douloureux, le visage d'Ed se froissant comme du papier journal, son hystérie augmentant à mesure qu'il perdait le contrôle, comme un chien sans laisse. La terreur alors des habitants de Gotham, mais au moins Martin était en sécurité, et Oswald ne ressentait que du vide là où s'était tenu une part importante de lui-même qui n'existerait bientôt plus.  
Il l'espérait du moins, pour leur survie à tous.  
Pas question de revenir en arrière et de céder. Ni aux menaces, ni aux suppliques. Ni quand Ed débarqua chez lui au quatrième dessous, poursuivi par la police et le Batman, des promesses plein la bouche et les lèvres douces, qui se glissaient dans le col de son pyjama - si tard, oh seigneur, si tard, et beaucoup trop tard.  
Non. Il avait réussi à le dire. Même quand le Riddler était tombé à ses pieds pour lui réclamer l'aide et l'attention dont il avait besoin, Oswald ne pouvait changer de réponse.  
Martin dormait dans la chambre juste au-dessus de leurs têtes après tout. Contrairement à Ed, il n'avait pas oublié qu'il avait entraîné son fils là où Oswald avait toujours pris soin de ne jamais l'amener.  
Sous le feu des projecteurs et des canons.  
Voir Ed ainsi le dévastait pourtant il ne pouvait se permettre de pleurer. Les baisers du Riddler étaient comme des brûlures et il les repoussait comme il pouvait.  
Sa première faiblesse avait vaincu la seconde.  
"Accorde-moi une nouvelle chance." hoquetait son âme en vert.  
Pas une seconde. Ni même une troisième. Oswald ne comptait plus. Mais depuis Martin, si.  
"Je n'ai jamais connu ça, jamais eu de famille !" hurlait la pauvre âme désespérée.  
Le Pingouin l'obligea à se taire. Il n'y avait rien de plus déplaisant qu'un réveil de voix stridente.  
"Je me calmerais. Pour lui. Pour toi." promit l'âme en déroute totale.  
L'argument fit mouche. C'était ce que le coeur d'Oswald réclamait secrètement. Faire un effort. Pour eux. Cela se rapprochait assez de l'amour pour qu'il doute d'y croire.  
"Rien que pour toi. Je serais...ce que tu veux, depuis si longtemps. Laisse-moi rentrer chez nous."  
Compromis. Il était compromis.  
Un flash de dents blanches, des lèvres charnues qui souriaient.  
Il était perdu avant d'avoir esquissé la première syllabe d'un refus.  
Là, il accepta, et il su qu'il avait été dur en affaire quand il vit le soulagement éclaircir les traits du Riddler.  
Un deuxième père pour son fils, si leurs efforts mis en commun portaient leurs fruits.  
Peut-être.


End file.
